


Whatever It Takes

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Steve Feels, Violence, not fluffy, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Uuuhshiny who wanted "14!!! Bucky and Steve and not in a fluffy way, please ;))) Sexy in optional"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

14: Tying up each other

(I’m cheating on the tying part since they both would need special restraints …)

Heavy around his wrists, the cuffs were made of vibranium alloy, the same kind of metal in his shield, an irony that wasn’t lost on Steve. He’d helped Tony design the restraints to hold the Hulk if necessary, and keep Asgardian strength bound. Now his own hands were enclosed in them, resting in the small of his back, his ankles secured with the second set and chained to the floor. The weak point — Steve could break the chain, but he’d still be hobbled if he tried to run. But he didn’t want to. Every ache, every sharp stab of pain from the open wounds, the bruised flesh, the swollen skin, he deserved, double over again. 

"I’m your friend," he repeated, words slurred around his split and bleeding lip. Red filled his already blurred vision from the cut above his eye, but still he could see the hate that filled Bucky’s eyes, cold and unflinching as his fist plowed into Steve’s cheek one more time, snapping his head back, pain lancing down his spine. 

"Why won’t you leave me alone?" Words sharp and biting, demanding to understand. A quick blink and, for a split second, confusion, pain, a childlike plaintive question.

Another blow and Steve’s vision went dim, blackness creeping through the cracks Bucky was forcing open in his head, hopelessness rising up with it. “I want you back, Buck.” 

Fingers yanked his head back and Steve could open one eye a silver to take in Bucky’s face, hovering so near to his own, close enough to forget the years, grief, loss and remember a stolen kiss in the dark, once upon a different lifetime ago before serums and HYDRA and SHIELD.

"I’m not Bucky. There is no Bucky!" He insisted even if the furrowed lines in his forehead disagreed. "You want me to kill you? Is that what you want?"

"If that’s what it takes."

Blood dribbled down his chin, his sight faded, the next blow fell, and the world went dark.


End file.
